Shrink wrap is widely used to provide plastic coverings for consumer products in order to secure the products or protect the products from scratches and damage during handling and shipping. Shrink wrap is generally a plastic film that shrinks when heated. The shrink wrap film is applied to a product by wrapping the product with the shrink wrap and then heating the shrink wrap causing the shrink wrap to shrink and envelope the product. In a production environment, the shrink wrap is typically heating by placing the shrink wrap and product in a convection oven. The hot air from the convection oven heats and shrinks the shrink wrap onto the product. It has been found, however, that conventional methods for applying shrink wrap onto larger products or products with edges, corner and curves can cause the shrink wrap to heat up unevenly resulting in a shrink wrapped product with wrinkles and other cosmetic defects. These defects may not be very important when shrink wrapping products such as water bottles or food items. However, for consumer products, such as electronic products, these cosmetic defects in the shrink wrap can detract from the aesthetic appeal of the final packaged product.